An unexpected kiss
by Tyara
Summary: Well, I thought I would write something to a challenge too, since so many others do. Maerad and Cadvan are trying to find a place to stay for the night. As advan looked around their camp, he stumbled and fell... Summary isn't good, but I don't know better


**Well because I don't know what to do at the moment, I will try to write something for the challenge:**

**- Cadvan has to say "Wow, look at that chicken!" **

**- Maerad and Cadvan have to kiss by accident **

**- It ends with Maerad saying, "Why is the sky blue?"**

'Cadvan, I don't want to walk anymore…I can't….I-' Maerad looked at Cadvan curious, he wasn't even listening to what she said, but pointed at something in the distance.

'Wow, look at that chicken!' He exclaimed and Maerad looked in the direction he pointed.

'Where?' She asked and looked around, while Cadvan sneaked behind her and lay his hands on her shoulder to,

'Nowhere.' He simply said and laughed while he turned her slightly 'But trust me, we're near a place we can rest for the night.'

Mearad nodded and turned to look into his eyes 'I always trust you Cadvan.' She said simply and followed close behind him. He led her into a forest and bowed before the trees, she did the same, both greeting the trees friendly.

'It isn't exactly warm and comfortable, but at least it is safe here.' Cadvan said as he prepared to make a fire for the two of them. Maerad meanwhile made herself comfortable and rolled their beds out on the grass. She lay down on hers and turned her head to look at Cadvan a smile forming on her lips. She closed her eyes, sighed and turned her head back to face the clouds above her.

'Maerad?' She opened her eyes as she heard Cadvans soft voice.

'Aye?' The young woman answered and opened her eyes to face him but he simply shook his head a bit.

'What are you thinking about Maerad?' He asked while he looked into the golden flames. The girl hummed softly while thinking about an answer. He looked at her as her cheeks coloured pink.

'Nothing at all.' She sighed and bit her bottom lip _what an awful lie that is…_she thought and felt his gaze lingering on her. He didn't say anything to it but said instead 'I was just thinking that…you looked beautiful in Innail in that green dress.' He smiled softly and stood up to walk around the place and study his surroundings.

As she heard him scream she tried to sit up 'Cadvan' she screamed and he landed on top of her, their lips meeting in a chaste kiss. He supported his weight with his arms, and pulled back from Mearad, both staring wide eyed at each other.

'Maerad I'm sorry, I-' He was cut off as she stroked his cheeks with her gentle hands and moved her head up to kiss him again more passionate and this time on purpose. He felt his hands giving in under his weight, and moved to lean on his elbow instead, with his other hand gently holding Maerad's head until she pulled away breathless and lay back onto the ground.

'Cadvan…' She breathed softly and he looked at her still surprised by what she just did or better what they did. He brought his now free hand to her cheek and brushed her hair out of her face gently. He tried to stand up but she held him close to her. 'Don't go…' she whispered.

'Mearad, I'll never leave you.' Cadvan whispered as he looked into her eyes and smiled lovingly at her.

'You wanted to know what I was thinking…' she began in a soft whisper and blushed slightly 'I thought about how handsome you are. How gorgeous your laugh and your smile are.'

Cadvan slowly moved his head and kissed her tenderly before he said anything. 'I love you Maerad.'

She smiled and bit her lip 'I love you too Cadvan.' She whispered barely audible and pulled him close to her and kissed him passionate again. Her hands gently sliding along his side and pulling it up, they broke their kiss and he let her take his shirt off. Mearads warm and gentle hands stroking his pale skin, making him shiver lightly under her touch.

He moved his hand along her side and she sat up and let him open her shirt. Cadvan moaned lowly as he felt her hips pressing against his, he shivered as all the lust he had held back to past year with her shot through his body in warm waves of joy and passion. He slowly kissed down her shoulder sucking on her breast gently before he continued to place soft kisses on her stomach, his tongue leaving behind a wet glistening trail on her stomach and between her breasts as he moved back up and passionately kissed her lips again, his tongue sliding past her lips, dancing with hers.

Her hands, painfully slow found their way to his pants, opening it and pushing them down. He grabbed her hand as she moved it back up on his skin 'Are you sure Maerad?' he asked softly and she just nodded.

'I want this Cadvan, with you, there is no one I trust as much as I trust you.' He kissed her again and unbuttoned her pants carefully. They lay naked next to the fire and Cadvan kissed her gently to distract her from any pain she might feel while he entered her slowly.

* * *

'Maerad…' He whispered the next morning as he felt her shifting in his arms.

'Good morning Cadvan.' She whispered and placed a kiss on his chest. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

'Good morning my love.' He said and stroked her hair out of her face. 'We should hurry and have breakfast, the sky's its finest blue already.'

Maerad looked up, there wasn't one cloud to see 'Cadvan, why is the sky blue anyway?'

**Hope you liked it.**

**Love,**

**  
Tya**


End file.
